


the guy who only dreams on the weekends

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [2]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: (leader!Hanbin later though), Alternate Reality, Character Study, Eventual Romance, M/M, Male Slash, leader!Bobby
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah dunia yang sangat-sangat tidak ingin Bobby tinggali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the guy who only dreams on the weekends

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih tak terhingga diberikan kepada @bolupandan di twitter, karena tanpa rikuesan iKON fic, drabble ini tidak akan pernah dibuat. love you so much, dila! makasih sudah mau dipenuhi mention-nya semalam huehehe!

**Disklaimer:**

  * **iKON** adalah sebuah grup yang berada di bawah label _YG Entertainment._ Adapun personil iKON seluruhnya adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing (dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa).
  * Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lirik lagu **RICH** yang dibawakan oleh _EPIK HIGH_ bersama _Taeyang_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Bobby terbangun di dunia yang lain.

Petunjuk:

1) Ia yakin ia pulang ke dorm tapi ia sekarang terbangun di ruang rekaman.

2) Ia mendapati trainee lain, yang jauh lebih, _lebih_ muda darinya, memberikan anggukan penghormatan ketika ia berjalan di lorong gedung YG.

3) Kim Hanbin memanggilnya " _Leader_ Tak Bertanggung Jawab" karena tertidur di studio dan meninggalkan lagu yang sedang diproduksi malam sebelumnya.

Satu yang terlintas di benak Bobby, _'What the hell?'_

—

Selama-lamanya, ia tidak akan mau, tidak akan sanggup memimpin sebuah grup pluralis begini dengan tingkat kejelian seperti yang Kim Hanbin punya. Katakan ia punya karisma seperti milik Kim Hanbin, kalau tidak sama bahkan lebih. Katakan ia punya kepedulian terhadap anggota timnya, rasa-rasa pengertian yang melebihi sosok Kim Hanbin dan amarah yang sering keluar dari tenggorokan pemuda yang seringkali terlihat lebih dewasa dari umur seharusnya akibat beban tanggung jawab di bahunya yang tak akan pernah selebar bahu tujuh orang.

Sungguh, katakan.

Sebab ia akan menyangkal segalanya dan memaksakan sebuah mosi kepada dunia ini, bahwa Kim Hanbin adalah satu-satunya yang pantas menjadi pemimpin dalam sebuah grup, iKON atau bukan, di dunia manapun, di situasi apapun.

(Lalu, di antara kelelahan tubuhnya yang memaksakan posisi di dunia ini, di antara pandang yang ditukarkan pada B.I sambil berharap bahwa anak itu sadar (sadar apa? Apa, Kim Jiwon? _Apa?_ ), di antara permenungan yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil, Bobby menyadari sesuatu yang tak pernah ia utarakan:

Ia ingin Kim Hanbin membagi beban yang senantiasa dibawa di pundak sempit tersebut.

Coret, coret, coret, sebab ada satu hal lagi yang paling ia inginkan:

Ia ingin Kim Hanbin mencintainya.)

—

Bobby memejamkan mata. Kali ini ia terbangun di dunianya yang sesungguhnya.

Petunjuk:

1) Kim Hanbin adalah _leader_ iKON.

2) Kim Hanbin berjinjit untuk menciumnya.

**Author's Note:**

> ada yang terasa plot hole ya? iya, emang sengaja. rencananya fanfiksi ini mau dilengkapi dengan rincian perjalanan bobby dari pertama terbangun di dunia paralel lain, sampai ia menyadari baaaaaaanyak hal. maaf ya kalau membuat bingung, orz orz. dan ini fanfiksi ikon pertama saya di sini HAHAHA yessss #ga.
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> ps: oh ya, polling IFA 2014 sudah dibuka loh! ayo berpartisipasi di [ link ini](http://bit.ly/pollingifa14) sebab satu suara sangat berarti! ;)


End file.
